Kiyono Momohime
|image = |caption = Kiyono Momohime, June 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 145cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = TBA |generation = |debutsingle = TBA |join = March 30, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 25th Generation |join1 = January 2016 |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |acts = Juri♡Puri, Amorecarina, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit |blog = TBA }} Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of a second new group. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of the idol groups Juri♡Puri and Amorecarina. Biography Early Life Kiyono Momohime was born on December 22, 2004 in Tokyo, Japan. She was enrolled in Avex Artist Academy's dance program in Tokyo and was also a junior fashion model for a magazine. 2016 On January 15, Kiyono joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko and Yonemura Kirara. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Web Site. 2016-01-15. Kiyono participated in the opening act of the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. On May 5, she was awarded the public vote for best performance alongside Kasahara Momona at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ for her performance of "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi". 2017 On March 25 and 26, she participated in the Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 event. In April, Kiyono was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a back dancer. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, it was announced that she was selected to debut in a new section focused on theater, different from Engeki Joshibu, alongside Takase Kurumi.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. From June 2 to June 11, Kiyono participated in Pharaoh no Haka, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '17. On July 10, in an article on the Hello! Project official site announcing the release of the Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 SUMMER, it was stated that Takase and Kiyono were promoted as official members of Hello! Project."「ハロプロまるわかりBOOK 2017 SUMMER」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-10. However, their profiles remain under Hello Pro Kenshuusei at this time. On August 11, Kiyono and the four other members promoted from Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a digital song titled "Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~". From November 27 to December 3, Kiyono participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~. 2018 On March 30, it was announced that Kiyono and Takase Kurumi would form a new group with the image of a "small theater troupe" that uses expressive power in their singing and dancing. They would begin activities between the summer and fall together with Ichioka Reina's own new group."「一岡伶奈がリーダーの新グループ」「高瀬くるみ・清野桃々姫の新セクション」について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-30. An audition for new members to join either of the two groups was planned to begin in late April,"オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-30. but the date on which further audition details would be announced and applications would start being accepted was changed to May 11."オーディション開催に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-01. On May 11, the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition" began."ハロー！プロジェクト“ONLY YOU”オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-11. Personal Life Education= As of April 2018, Kiyono is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kiyono Momohime has acquired: *'Nishida Shiori:' She is close to Nishida, and their pairing name is "Orihime" (おりひめ), the "Ori" coming from Shi'ori', and the "hime" coming from Momo'hime'. *'Yonemura Kirara:' She gets along well with her gen-mate Yonemura Kirara. |-|Name Meaning= Kiyono's given name, "Momohime", means peach (桃々; momo) and princess (姫; hime). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kiyono Momohime: *'Purin' (プリン): Momohime calls herself "Purin-chan". Purin is short form of "purinsesu", which is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word princess). *'Supreme Commander Marshal Momohime' (モモヒメ元帥最高司令官; Momohime-gensui Saiko Shirei-ken): Sometimes used by fans. When Kiyono gave instructions to members for the Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 lottery, she marched into the room wearing an army cap and called herself "Momohime-gensui Saiko Shirei-ken". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 145cm *'Western Zodiac': Capricorn *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-01-15: Member *'Other groups:' **Amorecarina **Avex Academy Trainee **Juri♡Puri (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Human beatbox, Dance, Unicycle *'Hobbies:' Ribbon, collected hair accessories, kite flying, skateboarding, guitar, create and edit videos *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop, Dance music, and Western music *'Favorite Food:' Kyoto style pickled vegetables *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer, Ice Hockey *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite School Subject:' Art *'Charm Points:' Long eyelashes, double eyelids *'Motto:' Tsuneni zenryoku (常に全力; To always give my all) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "21ji Made no Cinderella", "Odore! Morning Curry", "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko Works Theater *2016 MODE *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2017 Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~ *2018 Time Repeat ~Kibou no Wakusei~ Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) Internet *2016- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a backdancer) Trivia *She has been to Thailand. *Her most happy moment is when she is eating cheese (she eats camembert and mozzarella almost everyday). *She is the first member to be born after Hello Pro Kenshuusei's formation (with the program being formed in June of 2004). *Her future goal is become a stage performer that can make everyone in the world happy. *Yaguchi Mari said that Momohime has a strong idol profile. *She is the first of her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation to debut. See Also *Gallery:Kiyono Momohime *List:Kiyono Momohime Discography Featured In *List:Kiyono Momohime Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile es:Kiyono Momohime Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:Former local idols Category:Kiyono Momohime Category:Capricorn Category:Blood Type A Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Debuted Eggs